maximilian_doodfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Velásquez
Young Voyager Carlos Velásquez '''is a main protagonist of the Battle Rhythm series. A wanderer who enters the 13th Rhytmic Martial Arts Tournament. Appearance Think of him as the mexican version of Ryu, as both are goodhearted fighters who want to test others' skills. His backstory contains parts of Peter Parker, aka: Spider-Man, as both have deceased parents that served in a secret agency. He's also is an idealist like Kouta Kazuraba, aka: Kamen Rider Gaim. Bios Carlos left the orphanage that he used to inhabit, ever since the death of his parents, at age 13 to wander around the country. He was trained by Ken Lee, the greatest Rhythmic Martial Artist ever existed. One day, upon witnessing that his mentor disappeared without a trace, he decides to enter the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Marital Arts to duel against the man responsible for said disappeareance, Don Z. Knowing that he's lured in an ever bigger trap, he forms a fighting team called the Rhythm Battlers, with his as the leader and his childhood friends, Joaquín, Rina, Adriana and Iván as his teammates. Relationships Allies Joaquín Ortiz The friendly rival of Carlos, who got a fight. Rina Yamanaka Carlos haves a girlfriend cause Rina is kind the half-mexican. Adriana Salazar The cousin of Carlos from Baja California, most aged 18 samething. Iván Díaz Knows him that friend is class clown that was happen to his father was crime, he came to join "Rhythm Battlers". Takeru Hojo Him knows that crimes but Takeru want to join Rhythm Battlers until he will change. Valerie Hickenbottom Valerie was the #1 fan of Carlos, but unfortunately Rina knows she stealing. Ken Lee Carlos' mentor, who is beign trained but he disappeared without a trace. Don Z He knows that man kill his mentor, Don Z, he haves cursed by inner deamons. Captain Lyrus When Carlos meets Captain Lyrus while telling his twin brother haves planning to conquer, seens Giga have forget to brainwashed for Natalie and Jacob but Don Z is not, if showed into champion, Lyrus knows thing happen. Enemies Doctor Giga Carlos' arch nemesis, he the one who killed his parents, Rodrigo and Carmen. Carlos' parents are legendary members of the League of Spies who haves stop Giga's plan in 15 years ago. Gameplay Brought test main as Carlos is trained by Ken Lee, learn to Martial Artist, above skills. In the case of Carlos, he fights with Kumbiarate, which is basically Karate mixed with Cumbia (specifically Mexican Cumbia), a well known latin american music genre. In the back of his jacket (not pictured by the way), actually has an image of a palm three on a small island with the Kung Fu stylized words "Kumbia" and "Rate" separated in the middle of the image. At limited of offensive and defensive are just improved than others characters of BR, he learn moves into Palma de Ritmo, Puño Ascendente and Puño Defensor into powerful Rhythmic Skills. Though he kind strength that his mentor, Ken Lee, has combines. Movelist Special Moves * '''Palma de Ritmo: He launches an orange colored energy wave with his palm. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Palma Electrica, has the energy wave engulfed with electricity and causes more damage. * Puño Ascendente: He rises his right hand in a Dragon Punch styled attack to his opponent. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Puño de Viento, has him spinning in 360° during the rising uppercut. * Puño Deslizador: He dashes towards his opponent with a straight punch. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Puño Cortador, changes the fist for a karate chop and causes more damage. * Patada Huracan: He spins with two windmill kicks. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Cumbia Torbellino, has five windmill attacks done in sucession. * Puño Defensor: He performs a defensive stance. When his opponent attacks, he counters it with a powerful fist that sends his opponent to the ground. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Puño de Rebote, has the fist counter sending the opponent to the wall and bouncing from it afterwards. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Combo de Golpes de Presión: Carlos prepares with a shaking pose and then dashes towards his opponent. If the move connects, he does a series of punches and kicks to him/her, then he uppercuts with the Puño de Viento, sending the opponent to fly in the air and then falling him/her to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Carlos walks to the battlefield with his travel bag, then he puts that bag to the floor, adjusts his gloves and says "A good fight needs a touch of rhythm." before he goes to his Kumbiarate stance. Match Point Carlos raises his right fist and shouts "Fuck yeah!". Victory Pose Carlos does a bit of Kata with his fists and then prepares his Palma de Ritmo, as the camera focuses closely on him. Orange colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "It's my idea or did I fought with myself? I must been dreaming." * (vs. Joaquín) "That's a good match, amigo. Better luck next time!" * (vs. Rina) "That's not the date I had in mind, Rina-chan, but thanks for the sparring." * (vs. Adriana) "Just accept that if you're stalking Joaquín, he will not get your attention, prima." * (vs. Iván) "Chaval, what the fuck happened to you? I thought you can surpass me." * (vs. Takeru) "I owe one, Takkun. Your atonement helped me to forget bad things." * (vs. Murdock) "Don't let the revenge towards the Neo Ku Klux Klan control you, Murdock." * (vs. Shantel) "Have you wondered why you always trash talk like that? Not even my prima would say these things." * (vs. Jacob) "You are fighting for the wrong side. Have you forgot your duty of protecting the innocent?" * (vs. Natalie) "What's wrong with you? Trying to kill my friends wouldn't solve anything." * (vs. Damian) "Not to interrupt your selfie moment, but focus more on your wrestling skills." * (vs. Garrett) "Tough as always, however, you need to find harmony in your fists." * (vs. Reggie) "I understand your situation. We must fight for the common cause." * (vs. Tomas) "Thanks for the offer, señor, but I'm on a journey for the search of truth." * (vs. Fong) "It's an honor to fight with the famous Kung-Fu actor. Your skills are legendary indeed." * (vs. Kastor) "Forgive me, Kastor. I have personal things to settle." * (vs. Don Z) "This is for you, Master Lee." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Your megalomaniac interdimensional domination is over!" * (vs. Valerie) "No fucking way! Are you really my #1 fan? I thought you're just an ordinary girl." * (vs. John) "I'm glad you have the determination to save the theater, mister." * (vs. Hiroto) "You went down too far. This is why Rina-chan is no longer your fan." * (vs. Marion) "You say you're a member of the League of Spies? Are you telling me the truth?" * (vs. Patrick) "An odd kind of fighter... I never recall the use of chairs in fights!" * (vs. Amadeus) "Even priests can be good fighters. I'm really surprised!" * (vs. Raystrom) "Even for an otherworldly being, you do have determination!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "That war you are partaking... is ours! We got an enemy in common!" Arcade Carlos Velásquez/ArcadeCategory:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters